


From: Peggy <windmare0521@gmail.com>  To: Mary <contrarycontrary82@hellohello.net>

by zvi



Category: Leverage
Genre: Boston, Community: femslash10, E-mail, Epistolary, F/F, First Date, First Time, Minor Canonical Character(s), POV Minor Character, episode: Juror #6 Job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long distance BFFdom</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Re: Wazzup!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peganix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peganix/gifts).



> Thanks to Amy (fox1013) for handholding.

**Wazzup!**  
**Mary** You haven't written in forever, chica…                   March 30 (2 days ago)  
**Peggy** to **Mary**                                    show details 1:47 p.m. (1 minute ago)

Boston is still not fun yet. The job is getting better. I know where things are now, I know who everyone on my team is ... still figuring out the teams that we interact with, but that’s okay since I’m still the NEWBIE.

What sucks is my boss. She’s still OCD-crazy about me taking one second of personal time. Today, she caught me staring into space (trying to figure out how to spell the Nigerian accountant’s name to look her up in the employee directory) and said, “We don’t pay you to woolgather.” D:

I facebooked Alice, since she is the only person I “know” here. (No, seriously. Everyone else I know in Boston works for a college and is off doing not-Boston things for spring break. It’s freaky, like they ran away when they heard I was coming. Two sorority sisters are in LA RIGHT NOW.) Anyway, she hit me back, we’re meeting up for drinks ‘sometime.’ I’ll let you know if that works out.

Tragically, I’m so bored here (aside from the hell of work), I’m considering getting a library card. (I KNOW.) Maybe Alice can recommend a good bookstore not infested by college students.

TTFN,  
Peg

\- Show quoted text -


	2. Wazzup!

**Wazzup!**  
**Mary** Libraries are places of fun, I…                   April 13 (1 day ago)  
**Peggy** to **Mary**                                    show details 6:47 p.m. (1 minute ago)

The reason you never met Alice is because she's weird. Like, did you have that one weird friend from the neighborhood that you never introduced to anybody at school? Alice is that friend.

For instance, let me tell you what happened the first time we met up for drinks in Boston. It was 6:30 on Thursday, so these are clearly casual, post-work pre-dinner drinks. Even if you personally don't work a 9-to-escape time job, 6:30 is cocktail hour, y/y? I get to the place that Alice picked out, and it turns out to be a pretty swanky bar.

You have to understand, in LA, Alice was pretty... mousy? Not in appearance...she's so gorgeous, long blonde hair and superskinny. But lots of...cardigans. She wore a cardigan practically every day to jury duty. Hair pulled back, sometimes a bun. Not the "My hair is in my face so I'm making a fast bun" bun. Serious smooth-tucked-in-no-loose-hair bun. Like a librarian cliche, except she's better with numbers than people. Call it an accountant cliche.

But that night she comes in and she's got full makeup, LBD, sparklies, heels. So I ask her who the date's with tonight and she gets her "I am not familiar with your Earth Logic" face, and says, "Soooooo. They said 'drinks' was code for 'a date'?"

Which, I don't even. If a guy I was friends with -- just friends, no hanky panky, not even any chemistry or heated glances -- looked me up after a move where we'd lost touch except FB, I wouldn't assume that 'drinks' meant a date. Wouldn't 'drinks' mean 'let us test the friendship waters'?

Anyway, I laughed and said whatever and we had a great time actually. Not doing anything in particular, drank a lot of alcohol and laughed.

But this would be why you don't know Alice.

But, tell me more about this Tiffany's shopping trip with Ricky. Was it, "let me pull you straight to the vase section and don't even look at the jewelry?" or "diamonds are a girl's best friend; we should get married," etc. etc. etc.? I can't believe you just dropped that in as a P.S.! :p

TTFN,  
Peg

\- Show quoted text -


	3. Wazzup!

**Wazzup!**  
**Mary** Sounds like somebody's got a …                   April 14 (2 days ago)  
**Peggy** to **Mary**                                    show details 12:23 p.m. (1 minute ago)

How did you think I was gay? What about Billy and Michael and Todd? Don't I hang on every word of your adventures with Ricky and Every Man Before Ricky?

I'm totally BISEXUAL. But Alice isn't really my type. Well, like I said, she's skinny and blonde and good looking. But I can't imagine her ever handing me tissues when I cry, you know? Or giving me a hug because I won the lottery. Not an ice queen, more like...remote.  
TTFN, Peg

\- Show quoted text -


	4. I feel a bit blue

**I feel a bit blue**   
**Peggy** to **Mary**                                    show details 8:33 p.m. (1 minute ago)

I've been feeling lonelier than I have since spring when I first got here. Alice's been gone for a couple of weeks, just dropped off the face of the Earth. I tried to amuse myself with my other Boston friends and realized I didn't actually have any, not to hang out with.

So I went to the library, and now I'm volunteering to read stories to little kids. I told them I'd be fine as long as I didn't have to deal with snot. I think they thought I was kidding, but I'm really not. You know me and other people's bodily fluids.

Anyway, the volunteering made me think about you and Ricky and the possibility of mini-yous and mini-Ricky's. Not that I expect that you two will be expecting any time soon, but I'm laying claim to be godmother to your second kid. (I know where I rank: sisters first. I know that Trina is going to be your maid of honor and Belinda is the first kid's godmother. But I'm throwing my hat in the ring for your second child.) And, as godmother, I absolutely forbid you to name your kid any of the terrible names I ran into today. Cherub! There was a kid named Cherub. And another one named Uforeeya. (Say it out loud.) People suck.

TTFN,  
Peg


	5. I feel a bit blue

**I feel a bit blue  
****Mary** Oh my god! We're so not there yet…                   May 30 (2 days ago)  
**Peggy** to **Mary**                                    show details 6:15 a.m. (1 minute ago)

I don't know where Alice is. She posts updates to Facebook, but no comments or anything. Her phone goes to voicemail. I'm not worried about her. She just drops off the face of the Earth sometimes. It happened a few times in LA. She'll call me when she surfaces. I think it's just some big bookkeeping thing? Don't businesses do quarterly taxes?

And, no, I'm not trying to force you to marry Ricky. But you do love Ricky, and you did accept a "friendship" ring, which is like a pre-engagement ring. So, I don't think talking about your hypothetical future children is crazy. I mean, you and Ricky have talked about whether or not you want kids, right?

TTFN,  
Peggy

P.S. No, I didn't check any grown up books out of the library. I checked out some YA books my cubicle buddy Lisa recommended.

\- Show quoted text -


	6. Unexpected problem

**Unexpected Problem**  
**Peggy** to **Mary**                                    show details 1:47 p.m. (1 minute ago)

So, apparently everyone in the world thinks I'm gay?

I should have figured out Alice did think I was gay after the "drinks are not dates" incident, but...

We've been hanging out pretty often. Some other people I know are back in town, so she's not my WHOLE social life any more. (But at least 50% is her?) And we haven't been doing anything very date-like: museums and art galleries mostly. Some historic buildings. State office building tours, which was a little weird, but so is Alice...

ANYWAY, I asked her if she wanted to go see Takers.

She said she didn't believe in fictional crime (no, I don't know what that means; pay attention to the important part, which is next) but if I wanted to go on a movie date, someone told her Scott Pilgrim was amazing.

Yeah, it turns out she's been dating me for months and I did not know it. But, Mary, you wouldn't have known either! There's no sex. There's no kissing. I ... don't think we hold hands, but I never thought about it. Sometimes, when I am walking down the street with a woman friend, I hold her hand! It doesn't mean I want to have sex with her. Even if I am bisexual. I just...I just ... okay, the great/terrible thing about Alice is that you can't SHOW her you're upset, you have to say, "I'm upset and I'm going to go away now." Then she says, "Okay. Call me when you want to talk to me." and she doesn't get upset BACK.

So, it's been a week, and I haven't called her, because...this is going to sound so stupid you won't believe it...because I want to call A LOT. I...don't know what to do with myself without her around? I think about art shows by whether or not she'd like them. I'm choosing restaurants based on whether or not I think she can find something bland and sweet to eat. (Yes, I realize I sound like something out of a romance novel.)

But ... can you fall in love with someone and not notice? That doesn't happen, right? I don't want a relationship that STARTS OUT with lesbian bed death.

Peggy


	7. Unexpected problem

**Unexpecte Problem  
****Mary** I know you don't want to hear it but…                   Aug 18 (1 day ago)  
**Peggy** to **Mary**                                    show details 11:23 p.m. (1 minute ago)

You know how you keep accusing me of being a drama queen?

Yeah, I'm a total drama queen.

Alice called me and I saw her and ... it's not crazy forever love. Alice is too weird for me to get married and have kids with her. Or even think about getting a friendship ring.

But she kissed me when I saw her and she ... tastes good. She's less ... mousy in Boston than on the West Coast. 

TTFN,  
Peg

\- Show quoted text -


	8. Congratulation

**Congratulations**  
**Peggy** to **Mary**                                    show details 2:01 a.m. (1 minute ago)

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image adapted from [a by-nc-sa CC photo by smatheson](http://www.flickr.com/photos/smatheson/2441409265/in/photostream/).


	9. Life and Stuff

**Life and Stuff**  
**Mary** All of this planning is killing…                   September 17 (2 days ago)  
**Peggy** to **Mary**                                    show details 1:47 p.m. (1 minute ago)

I brought Alice to meet the kids at the library. (She's really good with her hands; Craig, the librarian wanted a third adult around.)

The whole afternoon turned out HILARIOUS. I was worried about it. She's not good with people, and this group was the 4-5 year olds. Those kids are pretty big on people acting "like they're supposed to."

Everybody had a ball. She and the kids made a gigantic lock and lockpick set to match out of papier-mache. And she convinced the kids that washing up after "going on a messy job" was really important for any thief. (I just hope the parents aren't mad their kids all want to be cat burglars this week.)

Afterwards, we went out to dinner, and she brought me around to meet one of HER friends. She was...normal, which was not anything I expected from a friend of Alice. She's Gina from Boston - a real Southie but one who got out, you know? Older, nice, and definitely trying to...evaluate me. I think I passed, but I have way more sympathy for you squirming under the eyes of Ricky's five parents. Just one of Alice's friends made me squirmy.

I think the thing that freaked me out the most was how much I liked Gina. She was funny, but she kept the conversation focused on me, so I felt really ...well, sometimes I felt fascinating and sometimes I felt like I was being interrogated. But it was a really FRIENDLY interrogation.

TTFN,  
Peg

\- Show quoted text -


	10. Party pictures

**Party pictures**  
**Mary** I was so bummed you couldn't…                   October 8 (2 days ago)  
**Peggy** to **Mary**                                    show details 3:32 p.m. (1 minute ago)

While you were busy having an engagement party thousands of miles away from me, I, also, had a pleasant evening. A bunch of people from my office get together for poker night, so I took Alice to Saliyah the accountant's and we had a blast.

At first, it was kind of boring, because not only was it poker, but everyone at my office is really terrible at bluffing. Alice has an amazing deadpan face which meant no one could tell when she was bluffing at all. However, the gang has a rule that once you win $50, you have to leave the table, so after about five hands (buy-in was $15, was why it took her so long), Alice started dealing. She has amazing manual dexterity, and she started doing some pretty elaborate tricks after a couple of hands. People were more interested in learning her whizbang shuffling techniques than losing more money at poker, so they stopped the game and she had an impromptu class.

I think that either Saliyah is queer or at least she likes lesbian porn. She winked at me and complimented me on getting a girl with nice hands.

It's really nice having a date for these kinds of things; it's easier to navigate things as a couple, sometimes, and Alice does have EXCELLENT hands. *snerk*

TTFN,  
Peg

\- Show quoted text -


	11. Save the Date: September 15, 2012

**Save the date: September 15, 2012**  
**Mary** We're getting married!…                   November 2 (2 days ago)  
**Peggy** to **Mary**                                    show details 8:47 p.m. (1 minute ago)

Your first and last name: Margarita Vargas Aguilar  
Partner's first and last name, if applicable: Alice White  
Names and ages of children, if applicable:    
Address: 102 Charles River Plaza #17  
City: Boston  
Zip: 02116  
State: MA  
Phone number: 617-867-5309

Yes, it's finally time for my BFF and my GF to meet. I don't know that Alice is going to be my forever girl, but she'll be around for a while.

TTFN,  
Peggy

P.S. Let me know when I need to fly in for dress shopping. That's gonna be just me; Alice has no head for formalwear.

\- Show quoted text -


End file.
